There is an ever-increasing demand for processing power and size reduction in the computer and processing industry. However, size reduction and increases in processing power result in heat rejection requirements that are increasingly difficult to satisfy, particularly with air cooled heat exchange techniques alone. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide improved cooling systems in this area.